Firey
Firey is a male half-protagonist and the winner of BFDI. However,he technically didn't win because Leafy stole Dream Island. He dislikes swimming for obvious reasons, and even has a rain shelter ready when faced with rain, as shown in Episode 3. He states that Ice Cube is the opposite of him, and has voted for Ice Cube based on that reason alone. His archenemy is Coiny, and usually Firey and Coiny's arguments cause a distraction from the challenges. Besides having aquaphobia (fear of water), he apparently has acrophobia (fear of heights), as shown in Episode 9. He is most likely enemies with any contestant that is composed out of water or frozen water, meaning Teardrop, Snowball, and Ice Cube. In Episode 22, along with Flower, created a replacement speaker box after Spongy crushed the original one. In Episode 12, after Coiny got eliminated, Firey started slapping Tennis Ball since he 'had' to slap someone, so Tennis Ball kicked him and they then became enemies in Episode 13, But later in the season, he somehow became freinds with him possible beacause he did well with him in the contest on The Reveal. He became friends with Leafy in Episode 20 and might have a crush on her because of Episode 24. In Episode 25, Firey won BFDI with 406 votes. He invited everyone except Leafy into Dream Island, cuasing her to steal it. Then, Dream Island disappears. When Flower starts melting the recovery centers, Firey and Coiny tell her to stop, then they hug each other. In the end, before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in to save her. Firey tells her that he's sorry for what he did and realized that all he want is her friendship. Then they glide away, ending the episode. Firey made it into the Top 20, so he is in Season 2. Firey doesn't remember Leafy because he might have amnesia. Trivia *He along with Rocky are contestants that has been on every team in the competition. *He is the only contestant whose state of matter is plasma. *In Hurtful!, he became the last male contestant after Spongy's elimination. *In episode 25, Coiny and Firey became friends. When it was pointed out by a fellow ex-contestant, they hugged, However, in season 2, it appears as though they have become enemies again.In very early prototypes of Battle for Dream Island, it was originally called Total Firey Points, with Firey as the main character (and possible host), **Theres also Firey and David are Rivals *Firey was the first BFDI character, as revealed in carykh's video "First BFDI Drawing EVER!". *Firey was one of the 3 contestants who got the most "goods" at the elimination table with 4, the 2 others being Ice Cube and Bubble. *According to Insectophobe's Nightmare, Firey has Acrophobia. *Firey is the only male to make his own speaker box, as Flower and Puffball are female. *Firey is the only finalist to make it into Season 2, and is the only male finalist. *Firey's favorite screen is a set of spikes descending upon a shape similar to Coiny. This also applies to Coiny's screen, only it is a Firey shape. *He is one of the few characters to be put on ice. *It may be possible that Firey is the second most scared contestant since he is afraid of water and heights. *He is one of the characters to be killed by bubble. *Firey and Coiny have slapped each other 299 times in season 1. *He has a kill count of 16+. The plus is because he killed a lot of bugs in the third episode of Season 2 and the speaker a lot of times ever since it got its recovery center. He has also melted Ice Cube and made Bomby blow up. *He is the only character to kill David other than Announcer. *He actually made a cameo in Inanimate Insanity episode 12 ( AKA "Crappy Anniversary" ) at the elimination ceremony by stealing OJ's slice of birthday cake. *Firey is the first person ever in BFDI to get individual immunity (in Bowling, Now with Explosions!) *No More Snow is the first episode in both seasons to not show Firey (not counting the intro) *Coincidentally, in cameo in Inanimate Insanity, he is seen with OJ, and they both end up winning their shows. *Firey's death count is 44. *'Mistake:' Firey wasn't flaming various times. *Firey was the only member of another name that was not originally on the Squashy Grapes. *Firey, Rocky and Tennis Ball are the only characters on BFDI to be on all 3 teams at one point of the game. *Firey was the first BFDI character ever created. *Firey can be possible to misspelled as Fiery, although they pronounced as 'Fiery' Gallery Firey.PNG Firey 4.png Firey 5.png Firey 6.png Firey 7.png Firey 8.png Firey 9.png Firey 10.png Firey 11.png Firey 12.png Firey 13.png Firey 14.png Firey 15.png Firey 16.png Firey 17.png Firey 18.png Firey 19.png Firey 20.png Firey 21.png Firey 22.png Firey 24.png Firey 26.png|Firey in the BFDIA intro. Firey 27.png Firey 28.png Firey 29.png Firey 30.png Firey 99.png firey pic.PNG|Well read! Firey trying to calm somebody.png Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png Coiny and Firey.png|In Episode 25 Return of the Hang Glider, Firey and Coiny as friends. Firey Icon.png|Firey's body (1 only, there are 18, all part of a sequence) Replacement Boxes.png|Firey and Flower's replacement boxes. Another Name Teammates.png|Firey's team. imagesCAL0IHAM.jpg 500px.jpg BFDI.png firey thing.PNG fireyscreaming.jpg|Firey screaming the first Firey drawing ever.png|Firey's intial creation in Total Firey Island Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg|Firey Saves Leafy in Return of The Hang Glider FIREY!.jpg|Firey Is About To Get A Purple Frisbee. Super Firey.png|Super Firey Recommended By Regulardude45 You are a mean person.jpg|Firey means to Leafy. Tic tac toe.PNG|Leafy And Firey Playing Tic Tac Toe leaf and fire.PNG L fl fi b.PNG fire and shovel.PNG Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg|Firey points out its time for Cake at Stake FIREY!.jpg Firey ii.PNG|Firey make a cameo in Inanimate Insanity Firey.jpg Firey Holding First Pencil Voter's Button.png|Firey Holding englishcreamcakes's Emergency Button Image.afterpushing.jpg|Firey floats on Puffball Image.metal6.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.hole.jpg|There's the giant gaping hole in the wall. Frozen.PNG|Firey get frozed by Book when Firey called Book Well Read. Firey's Fear.PNG|Firey has fear of height. frc.PNG|The Orange Firey Recovery Center. Firey and Flower.PNG|(Episode 22) Firey and Flower is happy when they have immunity 992497 med.gif LEAK.png|Firey screaming when the boat leaks Firey slap TB.PNG|Firey slaps Tennis Ball See also Category:Males Category:Another Name Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Multiple Teams Category:Season Winners Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:No-Name Category:Season 1 Merged Category:Boys Category:Contestant In BFDI Series Category:Team No Name Category:Leafy's Alliance Category:Team another name* Category:Alliances Category:Firey Category:Favorite's Category:Favorite contestants Category:Friends Category:Winners Category:Season 1 Category:In BFDIA Category:Contestant In BFDI(A) Series Category:On All Three S1 Teams Category:Firey and ice cube Category:Match and firey Category:Fires Category:Contestants Category:Killers Category:Dangerous Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Win Token Category:Personal Recovery Center Category:Season 2 Category:Coiny's Enemy Category:Experienced Voice changes